White Peaches
by funnybunny16
Summary: Yubaba realizes that the defecit of the Bath House is declining rapidly! Yubaba must come up with a way of how to save her business and the employees who work there. However, the idea she has involves something so adult this story must have an M rating!


**Hello there everybody it's me, funnybunny16 back with another story...and this one is very special. This is my 20th (published) fanfic! I was originally intending to do a Bioshock x Resident Evil crossover to commemrate, but I couldn't figure out what I really wanted it to be about, so I'm saving it for later.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy because I frigging love Spirited Away. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **WHITE PEACHES**

Yubaba tapped her writing pen on her desk and scowled. She had been VERY correct on her calculations, much to her discontent. She tapped her bright red fingernails on the desk anf finfally sighed before looking up. There, standing there, were three frog men. Yubaba had called the trio in for a meeting, but so far no words had been spoken to eachother. The clock ticked with each passing second, resonating through the room and shattering the silence. Finally, when she finished sighing and examining her documents, she looked up at them.

"I told all of you I was right all along," the old lady grumbled to them. "For the last three years our annual deficit has dropped by about 15%. I have noticed some of our oldest customers haven't been returning as often and the bathhouse hasn't been attracted the younger crowd. Do the three of you know why this may be?"

The three frogs looked anxiously at eachother before taking turns to respond. The one on the very left (named Daisuke) took the first attempt to explain.

"My guess is because it's rather...old looking," Daisuke said, rubbing his webbed feet into the floor, scared to offend Yubaba. "The wallpaper in each stall is getting raher moldy, and the lights of this are rather dim. I think it a rather eerie vibe." Much toi his suprise, Yubaba seemed to even give a nod of agreement and began to write so ething down on a yellow piece of paper. After finishing she pointed to the frog in the middle.

The frog (named Eiji), hesitated a moment before responding. "Well miss, I do have to agree a little with Daisuke. I can say this place does look outdated. However, there's something more than that. I think it's because the bathouse only offers minimal room service and bathing. Nothing else, really. I think the younger generation of spirits want something more than that. I will admit I do not know what younger spirits are doing nowadays, but I can assure you a lot of them do not want to follow the traditions of elders and would much rather do something more...edgy and different."

Eiji then sighed and held his tongue back, afraid Yubaba was going to lash out at him. However, much to his suprise, she nodded and began writing again. Eiji looked at Daisuke, scared. Yubaba then pointed to the frog on the right.

"And what do YOU think?"

The frog on the right (named Sachiro), was not very nervous and started right away on his opinions.

"Well miss," he began, glancing at Daisuke and Eiji. "I agree with the both of them. There is a point both of them missed, however. I sincerely believe not as many people are coming to the bathouse simply because it's not as exciting as people like to think it is. It's missing it's _zing_ , it's _sensuality._ There's something very...unromantic about this place that younger people can't seem to find." There was more to his point, but Yubaba already seemed to be agreeing and writing them down.

"Daisuke, Eiji, Sachiro, I am thankful your opinions. I will keep these for later reference and may...apply them somehow to this bathouse. I think I may already have an idea forming on what I'm going to do." With one hand she dismissed the frogs, the three of thek walking out quietly, wondering what in the world she was planning to do.

...

The bathouse was closed for two months. No customers or employees were allowed on the premises for two months. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Yubaba had called up her most trusted employees and asked them to stay behind for these two months...to help her renovate the place. People each passing day were growing more and more curious, and attempted to peek through the bathouse windows, which, to their dismay, were currently blocked by curtain and wood.

Rumors were starting to circulate that the bathouse was closed down or was closing for good, but then their rumors would be rebutted when that saw Yubaba sititng on a bench in the park, talking to what appeared to be some kind of contracter. They were so deep in their discussion that nobody dared to try and interfere with their conmversation.

Then other rumors began to spread. Some began to say Yubaba had lost her mind, and was spending all the money she had made at the bathouse on drugs. Many rolled their eyes at this notion, but whatever was happening, most were deeply concerned with the affairs regarding the place.

The employees Yubaba had talked to never came out of the place, but the sounds of small talk and hammering away coud be heard if you paid attneiton enough almost like they were working together to build something in there...but what? This was what everyone was starting to ask themselves.

No-Face, a reserved spirited who was feeling rather depressed after Sen left, took to wandering around the town listening inon conversation from around the town. Most of what he heard about was about the bathouse, which made him wonder what was going on as well! Even though he had not returned since that incident many years ago with Sen, he was now hoping there was a way for him to get back in there without many tkaing notice...he had a feeling he would. Most people didn't seem to notice or agknowledge his existance in the first place.

Since Zeniba was out of town, No-Face decided to take a vacation and see what was up. As soon as that bathouse opened, he was very determined to go in, not caring if other people wouldn't want him there at all. Over these few years he had gotten slightly rebellious, and was not afraid to try to get what he wanted (even though it was rather hard with no mouth to speak with). Whatever the cause, he was getting in that new bathouse.

...

There was almost a celebration all throughout when the bathouse was announcing its re-openng again. Spirits and beings alike flooded the entrance, trying to get passed the locked doors. A spirit with a loudspeker kept counting down to 6:00 am.

When the time was announced the door was unlocked and spirits rushed in, happy to strip away their clothes and have a nice, warm bath. Hundreds of spirits held their currency in their hand, yelling frantickly, and were about to attempt to cash in for a bath token...until they saw what was ahead of them and everybody stopped dead in their tracks, no speech being uttered.

The bathouse had gotten a completely new makeover! The lights were even mre dim...but that wasn't a problem at all! Bright strobe lights of all colors were shining and flashing all over the place, making some spirits having tom close their eyes for a long period of time! Disco balls hung from the ceiling and mixed ther light with the strobe, making the place magical! Extemely loud, modern techno music began to resonate through the place, and huge speakers were placed in the corners so nobody coud escape from the music, which was playing a technotic dubstep filld with ambulence sirens here and there. Pink light began to reflect on the edges of the bathouse, giving the water an eerie pink glow.

Smoke and fog machines began to form copious amounts of the stuff, as soon everything was fogged over. The spirits tried to brush it aside, but their attmepts were futile. The fog completely obscured everything for a full minute before they heard familiar laughter. Every entity in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared ahead, where the laughter had come from. They soon heard a sigh of content and soon saw a silhouette through the smoke.

"Why don't you come fuck me, pretty boy?" It was the voice and laugh of Yubaba! Soon the fog began to disappear and her form became more and more clear. As soon as it all bean to fade, every spirit saw Yubaba, their eyes as wide as dinner plates and shocked to see her.

Yubaba stood there with her hands on her hips, which she began to shake rythmically. She was dressed from head to tow is a black, tight, leather BSDM COSTUME! Her fat wrinkled tits and long nipples hing to the floor and the underwear of the costume was tucked in her fat ass and her sexy bald sex. It was the sexiest thing ever. She had a mask around her fact and the costume was making intricate patterns all across her body.

Yubaba smiled and began to dance slowly. Soon four hot and sexy previously bath maidens were dressed in super tight stripper costumes, their big tits bouncing as they rose the poles like elephant dicks. Yubaba presented them before beginning to talk.

"We have refurbished the bathouse!" she exclaimed in excitement. "We now strip shows, strip teases, rooms that cater to every fetish and sexual desire, sex baths, regular baths, a bunch of food..." she smiled before pointing to the counter. "Whoever is first to pay can take my bald pussy, the second person to pay has the honors of fucking me in the ass."

The crowd soon went wild. Men and women spirits alike started throwing their change on the counter and ran to Yubaba and the other male and female strippers and models. The radish spirit was the first to reach Yubaba, and was soon making her bend opver and was taking his full turnip dick in her ass! She moaned, tlthougb it could not be heard. The techno music was way to loud for anybody to even hear themselves think.

Lin, who was one of the secret staff emploess who decided to become a sexy stripper, was dancing furiously in a pole in nothing but bluen pastic and tight underwear, saw Daisuke, Eiji, and Sachiro and stopped what she was doing. She stopped in her spot and lowered himself down. Ignoring the cheers fro the crowd, she offered to do a threesome with them. Glad to oblige, each once took her orifice and fucked her like no tomorrow. It was so hot!

No-Face had entered the club without anybody caring, yet was extremely confused. He looked all around him and saw spirits fucking other spirits on the floor, moans of passion filling the air. He saw the turnip spirit cream in Yubaba's ass and started sticking himself in her snatch. Yubaba was crying out in passion and squeezing her lactating granny tits, spewing milk all over the place. No-Face simpy shook his head in confusion and considere leaving before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a very gorgeou young woman. Her hair was long and brown, she was wearing white pastic ans a woman's jockstrap. Her tits were the biggest he had ever seen, and her nipples were poking through the material through them. Her teeth were so white and her form so womanly. Yet, No-Face recognized her. Before he could putn a finger to it, the girl laughed.

"It's me, silly! Y'know...Sen! It's been long eight years and I recently celebrated my eighteenth birthday." No-Face let out a gasp and them brought himself to hug her. She hugged back,her huge knockers ppushing into him. After a minute of having old memories come back to him and remembering how much he loved her, he felt an erection stirring and it poked into her belly.

Sen giggled. "Looks like somebody _really_ missed me. Somebody's excited. Don't worry. I can take care of it." She pulled him outside under a peach tree, which was suprisngly quiet. She aid him down and pulled up his robe, which revealed itself to be a nice, throbbing six incher between his thin legs.

"Ah. Ah?" The last one sounded more questioning than the first.

Sen pulled off her pastis (to her discomfort) and took off her panties. "Aw don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Also I'm on the pill. Yubaba was too cheap to buy condoms." After removing all her clothing she went to No-Face and impaled herself on his erection, making him moan contently and loudly. She began to ride him like no tomorrow, and both were happy.

Meanwhile, Yubaba was enjoying herself. She sprayed a bunch of whipped cream on her tits and put maraschino cherries on her nipples, grinning as she wiggled them around and as her baby boy licked them greedily. The texture of her tits to him were like moldy sponge cake, so it suit the whipped cream perfectly! Meanwhile she was being eaten out by a chicken spirit.

Some volcano spirits were getting it on with each other and were throwing friend chicken all over the place. Once piece acidentally threw itself to far and it landed directly in Yubaba's ass. Yubaba growled "YOOOWWWWW" before pulling it out of her ass, throwing it back at the valcano spirit and had it land directly in his eyeball, the acid from Yubaba's asshole making his eyeball melt onto the floor. He writhed in pain before dying a couple minutes later. His friends made a burial for him before having an orgy on it.

The strobe lights began to change different colors and were moving all over the place. The music changed to metal dubestep and it all get badass. Some of the male frog cooks dressed is tight stripped outfits loaded cannons full of cupcakes and buttercream frosting before blasting them to the orgy below, blowing batter and frosting eveywhere. Everyone hollered in anticipation and threw the frosting everywhere. No mater what they did to it, they all still continued to have their orgies.

Suddenly put of nowhere, everybody hears a roar ring out through the area. Everybody stocks fucking and is scared, until they figure out who it is! Totoro has made an appearence and wants to fuck Yubaba! Yubaba agrees and fit's Totoro fluffy pink cock into her snatch. She moans and Totoro roars. They are both really happy and everybody continues to fuck eachother.

One of the spirits feels his stomach hurting from all the food and cum he;s consumed and takes his pans off and lowers his fat ass over tub, thinking it's a toilet. He projectile squirts dierrhea into the bathtub turning the water an awful color. When he's finished he wiped his ass and splashed around in the water.

Kamaji, the dude with eight arms, had all eight of his hands have their fingers up eight different twats! All the maidens are moaning and Kamaji is like a hindu god on steroids when he pleasures. Since Kamaji has no dick he is stuck pleasuring sluts, but he does not give a shit. He loves the sexy twats who are creaming on his fingers as he stimulates them. He lodges cupcakes into his asshole as he stimulates them, rubbing himelf alog the floor anbd cackling like a maniac.

All at the same time, every single entity in the bath house cums and hot jism and vaginal juices splurt all over the place, covering everything in white and giving it a creamy texture. It mixed with the white cupcakes below and became the whitest room of all time. The strobe lights even automaitically turned white to commemorate such a celebration! Cum machines shot jizz all over the room, into everybody's faces, while hoses rose out of the ground and sprayed ecto semen into fountainos amounts. Everybosy rolled and played in it...made ecto semen snowballs. The room became so white you could have thought it was snowingh.

Sen screams in pleasurew as she rides No Face in which he howls as he cums inside her. She screams as well as soon her juices flood out of her snatch, her orgasm very powerful and getting all over No Face's groin and clothing. After they finish she retain his limp dick in her and wraps her arms around him, kissing his smiling mask. "I love you No-Face." The two fall asleep hugging eachother under a peach tree.

A bunch of oni's had stampeded into the bathouse earlier snd thought everything was hot as fuck. They began to screw eachother in the asses and moan loudly. They had switched the dubestep music over to Rob Zombie, who was singing Dragula in a drugged out voice and it echoed throughout the bathouse. No Face hears the musjc and wakes up, pulling Sen off his dick and pulls her into the bath house. He boards on a motorcycle along with the other onis and Sen and they ride all; throghout, splattering cum everywhere creating even whiter walls, Everybody id dancing around and cheering for them to keep going. No-Face is a hero again! As he rides the motorcycle he throws jizz balls at everyone and they start cheering them all on. Sen is cheering and they all have a jizz party!

Everyone decidd they want to bathe all this cum off them and they all want to take a bathe...but why shall they do it all solitary when they cram themselves into baths with other spirits and fuck eachother while they're at it!? Everybody, even Yubaba, throws coins at the front desk (to nobody) and they all jump in a fresh bathtub (the shit was cleaned out) and as they wash themselves they all go at threeosmes and even more fucking escapades.

They all cream in the bathrub and end up getting even more messy but all took showers later and they became squeaky clean. As they were all passing in the jizz in the main hallway, Yubaba realized this was one of the best ideas she ever had.

THE END

 **I hoped you all enjoyed. I tried making this one more special. I am impressed with it, though. Please fave or review! I'd appreciate it. I wnat to write some more Miyazaki fics, so look forward to these upcoming ones. they'll be great, I promise. Until then, tah-tah for now.**


End file.
